


One Tequila, Two Tequila

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: Inuromp, Crack, Drunk Sesshoumaru, Drunken Shenanigans, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, Inucest, M/M, Merry Melodies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru comes home drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tequila, Two Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Drunk Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sounds a wee bit like a pirate.
> 
> FoodPorn 'verse. I missed drunk Sessy.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> Prompt: On the Radio 1: Pour Some Sugar on Me

Both Kouga and Inuyasha groaned when the front door slammed shut. Kouga clung tighter to Inuyasha, trying to go back to sleep as Sesshoumaru drunkenly stumbled around the house. Inuyasha did not feel like dealing with a drunk Sesshoumaru and hoped his half-brother would stumble upon his own bedroom and go to bed soon.

No such luck.

Sesshoumaru busted into Kouga’s bedroom, singing, badly.

“Pour some sugar on me in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me!”

He continued singing a little while longer with incomprehensible mumbling and a bizarre little dance.

When Sesshoumaru’s performance was over, he leaned down and gave Kouga a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek and licked Inuyasha’s face. He then pulled Kouga by the arm.

“Sing with me.”

“Gimme a hug first.”

Kouga used the hug to roll Sesshoumaru onto the bed.

Kouga managed to help Sesshoumaru out of his shirt an jacket with a minimal amount of interference. Inuyasha, who was removing Sesshoumaru’s shoes, was not so lucky.

“Will ya stop kicking!?”

Once they were done, Kouga hugged Sesshoumaru on one side and Inuyasha hugged the other in the hope that Sesshoumaru would settle down and go to sleep. But the incomprehensible singing started again.

“It’s not time to sing. It’s time to sleep.”

“No, sugar first!”

Sesshoumaru tapped the side of his face with his finger. Kouga placed a small kiss on Sesshoumaru’s cheek. Sesshoumaru then turned towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Keh.”

Inuyasha kissed Sesshoumaru and was thoroughly groped for his trouble.

“There, ya bastard! Now will ya…”

Sesshoumaru was snoring.


End file.
